


占有欲

by c_petrichor



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_petrichor/pseuds/c_petrichor
Kudos: 10





	占有欲

双唇触碰的那一刻开始，头脑已跟不上身体的指令。

他们有一阵子没接吻了，繁忙的日程和生活的琐事难免会照顾不到爱人的情绪。随着年龄的增长即使偶尔依偎也不会动辄亲吻，此刻的温度唤起了他们内心深处那头最原始也最单纯的野兽。

根本不用任何引诱，朴正洙早已经伸出舌头与金希澈的纠缠在一起。金希澈毫不客气的在他唇腔内舔弄，深吻让朴正洙视线逐渐模糊，不自觉抬起腰，和爱人的腹部摩擦着。

落在鼻梁的亲吻让朴正洙舒服的轻哼，双手自然而然顺着金希澈的T恤下摆伸进去，一边抚摸着他的脊背一边拉掉这个碍事的东西。

“怎么这么急？”

金希澈终于有了点笑脸，轻轻吹气在朴正洙脸上。

朴正洙有些嗔怪，推开他坐起身，自己脱掉衣服后又主动搂上他的脖子。

锻炼好的胸肌轻轻蹭着金希澈的前胸，朴正洙无意识的撒娇道：

“去床上吧。”

金希澈眸色加深，体温又上升一层，直接低下头含住了眼前的红点。

“啊……嗯……”

朴正洙没任何收敛的叫声直接催情，金希澈伸手抚上另一边的红嫩。

“嗯啊……澈……”

怎么品尝都觉得不够，双手游走到朴正洙的腰背，唇舌又来到耳边。

“正洙怎么这么好吃……还没开始就叫成这个样子是不是太过了？”

朴正洙也没任何羞意，稍微埋怨的看着他，噘起嘴巴在他唇上啄了一口。

“去床上吧……”

沁着水的双眸那样看着自己无论是什么要求都会答应的，金希澈站起来拉起朴正洙走了两步，然后突然停住了脚步回头看他。

“套子还够吗？我来的太急忘买了。”

朴正洙从后边贴上来咬了咬他的耳垂。

“要多少有多少。”

哪里还等得及回到卧室，金希澈直接回身再次咬住那已经红润的唇。

两人一边吻着一边进入卧室跌在床上，朴正洙推了推金希澈的肩膀，过去床头柜取出需要的用品。

几下剥落了安全套包装，朴正洙伸手去拉金希澈的裤子却被反扣住手腕。

“不劳你费心了，我自己来就行。”

金希澈急不可耐的吮住他的喉结。

又疼又痒的刺激让朴正洙双腿微微打颤，他就像一条缺水的鱼，张着嘴巴等待滋润。

金希澈好看的手指摸索到他的上臂，又一点点滑动回手腕。

灼热的唇印在上面，朴正洙呻吟了两声。

“那个泰国佬亲的就是这里？”

金希澈没好心的问出这话，朴正洙的脸色更红了一层，拳头没有任何力道落在金希澈肩头。

“人家都够讨厌了你还提这事……”

“讨厌怎么不告诉我？”

“就是怕你这个样子……”

金希澈的怒气已经化解了大半，但多少仍旧有些吃味，撅了撅嘴巴咬上朴正洙的锁骨出气。

“那今晚明明没工作怎么还骗我？”

“我错了……”

“没诚意。”

朴正洙抿了抿嘴巴，略嗔道：

“那你要怎么样？”

“我要在你身上盖个章。”

话音刚落，金希澈一口咬上他的腰侧，此情此境下，倒是激的朴正洙又硬了几分，撑起手臂坐起身把金希澈推在床上跨坐了上去。

“你倒是会指责我，你和别人又拉手又拥抱的时候还记得我吗？我那都是被迫的，我看你不但主动，还乐在其中。”

低头咬上金希澈的脖子又滑到肩膀，没等再用力又被金希澈搂住腰翻身压在身下。

“我就是故意要让你了解我的感受，看你还和别人胡乱亲密。”

朴正洙刚要开口说什么却被封住唇，忽然大力的入侵让他措手不及，没等转换呼吸胸口又被不客气的揉捏着。

火热的吻伴随着爱抚让朴正洙下身涨的发疼，情不自禁伸手去抚慰却被金希澈制止，越来越过分的动作让朴正洙身下的液体悄悄浸湿了内裤。

双眼迷离的躺在床上轻喘着，朴正洙已经用不上任何力气，不知不觉间被褪下了裤子。

刚找回出走的意识他才发觉自己的大腿内侧正被吮吸，柔软的舌头在隐秘的区域游走，他双腿微微痉挛抓紧了身下的床单。

“这里也有别人碰吗？”

金希澈一边舔弄一边还不忘打趣，朴正洙脸色红到耳根。

“不要再说了……讨厌……”

想到这份可爱只有自己能享用，金希澈不禁有些得意，更加贪婪的用舌头略过每一寸肌肤。

朴正洙浑身热的要命，他觉得自己快要烧着了，拼命去贴近金希澈的身体，好像这样就能释放自己的热量。

“嗯啊……啊……澈……快给我……”

他眼里已有泪水充盈，一边靠近金希澈亲吻着一边催促着。

金希澈过于有耐心了，这让朴正洙有点生气，他用小腿不住的蹭着他希望他加快进度。

“快点……快进来……”

金希澈牢牢扣住朴正洙的手指，又举起来亲了一口，然后拉过朴正洙靠在自己怀里吻了吻耳朵。

“亲爱的，我希望你身上所有的地方都属于我，一点也不想漏掉，想要你彻彻底底是我一个人的。”

朴正洙心头忽的一软，这个37岁的男人还是个小男孩，只想守护自己的东西。这是他的男孩，也是他的男人，他愿意为他疯狂，愿意把全部的自己都交给他。

他双臂挂在他的脖子上，抬起头亲吻他的肩膀和脖颈。

“所有都是你的，我就是你的。”

金希澈收紧了手臂，满足感充涨在他的胸腔，他此刻觉得感激。

感激朴正洙把自己交出来，感激上天让他们相遇，感激自己可以这样幸运的去拥有他。

根本不再需要多少润滑，朴正洙的私密处已经轻松容纳着他的手指，甚至由于等待过久还紧紧吸附着。

朴正洙温柔如水的看着他，他戴好了安全套低头亲吻着他的额头然后一点点把自己送进去。

“啊……嗯……”

他清晰的看着他们融为一体，红嫩的软肉包裹着他，液体从那个地方汩汩流淌。

他向他身体更深处探索，看着因为自己轻微的动作就有着万千姿态的朴正洙。

他只有在我的面前是这样子的。

只有我一个人能够看见他这个模样。

他是属于我的，完完全全属于我。

快速的抽插让朴正洙嘴里的声音断断续续，眼角的泪水一直在滚落，快感已经淹没他，双眼变得迷离。

情不自禁的喊叫冲击着金希澈的耳膜，他坏心眼的停下来咬住他的耳朵。

“亲爱的，你再喊明天就会上新闻了。”

朴正洙毫不理会，小腿勾住他的腰向身前带动。

“澈……快点……”

含混不清的话语让金希澈有点想笑，他的爱人太过可爱。

金希澈想要进入他身体更深的地方，再深一点，这使得汗水密密麻麻布满他的额头。

咬着牙又努力了几次，终于完完全全释放在他的身体深处。

趴在朴正洙身上喘息着，金希澈清楚的意识到自己年龄的增长。

如果是之前可以更久的，现在腰酸的要命。

这念头让他有一丢丢难过，但转头看着自己可爱的爱人面色红润的躺在他身下，满足感又开始膨胀。

“舒服了吗宝贝？”

朴正洙安安静静的不搭腔，只是眼神无比娇媚，看着他笑了笑，手攀上他的后背。

“我把所有都给你了，希澈，你要很爱我才行。”

“我非常非常爱你。”

“不够。”

“我非常非常非常非常爱你。”

“还是不够。”

“像你爱我那样爱你。”

“好想每时每刻都和你在一起。”

唇舌又一次靠近，谁也不想浪费这温存的时刻，这是属于他们的夜晚，没有人可以打扰。

金希澈难得的一夜好眠，因为工作而紧张的神经经常让他半夜才睡去，中途又有很多次醒来。大概是爱人的温度让他安心，也是过度的体力消耗，睁眼时天已大亮。

伸了个懒腰捞过旁边还在熟睡的朴正洙，睡梦中他已经从怀抱里逃跑了，姿势不怎么雅观的横在床的另一边。金希澈亲吻着他的肩膀，手掌又去抚摸他的腹肌。

朴正洙皱了皱眉。

“不要碰我……困死了……”

“嗯？你昨晚在床上可不是这么说的！”

朴正洙根本没理会，眼皮都没抬，继续熟睡中。

“亲爱的我一会儿就要走了……”

金希澈蹭蹭他的耳朵试图靠撒娇获得一个早安吻。

“呀西！快滚！”

金希澈火冒三丈，心想看老子怎么把你日到腿软。

过去扳过朴正洙的肩膀，正准备狂风骤雨般侵袭，看着那人依然在投入的睡觉，就像个赖床的小孩，忍不住噗嗤一声笑了。

理了理他的头发，轻轻在鬓边落下了一个吻。

“辛苦了，好好睡。”

装睡的小孩眨了眨眼捧住他的脸吧唧一口。

“亲爱的，你也辛苦了。”


End file.
